


A good cold

by mayusuki



Category: AKB48, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takamina sends Yamapi to take care of a sick Mayuyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good cold

**Author's Note:**

> It is part of the 10 words prompt, being the word "sick".  
> Today it's Mayuyu's 20th birthday! I wish her all the happiness ♥  
> Unbeatead, but I wish you still like it.

The last akbingo wasn’t good for Mayuyu (not that it’s always good, actually).  
She answered the question wrong and dipped in water. Cold water. They couldn’t even put it warm? Ok, so it was summer, and they gave her a towel when the recording ended. But during it, she was feeling like a penguin and every breeze that visited the set made her freeze. Of course her face was white and a little grumpy. Mariko said she was sending everyone to a “place” in her head, but there is nothing to prove. Well, she may looks like a cg, but she is also human.  
"If I were a cg I wouln’t be cold and about to sneeze... "  
Mayu held the sneeze for the entire recording, like a perfect idol that she is.  
The recording ended and was she felt relieved when she was drying herself and changing clothes at the backstage. But this feeling didn’t last long since midway she started getting tired. Takamina and Yukirin saw her and asked if she was okay. She looked a little pale .  
"It’s Alright, I'm just tired." Mayu answered with as much good mood as possible, with a smile.  
"Are you sure ? Everyone will take a time to be ready, you can wait and to go to the van ?" Yukirin was worried.  
" I can wait, I... Achoo!" this sneeze came as if taking all her energy. Shit.  
"I think It’s better you take a taxi. I'll go with you." Takamina said.  
" No, it's alright, I... Achoo! I have something I need to discuss with the director.”  
"Mayu, you go with Takamina and if I hear one more sneeze I will cancel my appointment and go along."  
Mayu blinked twice as she looked her friends.  
"I said that angry Yukirin was frightening." She grimaced.  
" O-oi! I just don’t retort because you are sick."  
Takamina laughed.  
The two friends took a taxi after they packed up and said goodbye to everyone. Mayu felt very tired and Takamina noticed that when the younger laid her head on her shoulder.  
After a few minutes a song that reminded anime songs has spread the environment. Takamina recognized it as Mayuyu's cell phone (of course) and picked it on the pocket of the sleeping girl.  
The cell phone screen showed message from a contact named 'Tomohisa', saying that a recording of some show had ended early and that they could go out together. With many emotions, Takamina noted.  
She already knew that these two were dating and even before that Mayu liked the singer. When she could, Takamina always helped Mayu to get close to Yamapi. It was funny. And as she has full control of the situation at the moment, she didn’t saw problem in doing more.  
"Takamina here! ( * ^ ^ * ) Mayuyu has a cold, and I’m taking her hom. But I cannot take care of her. Would be good if you want to be with her in my place ( ' _` . )"  
Of course she knew that just saying that Mayu has a cold, he would move the World to be with her. But a push isn’t too much.  
A minute later the reply came.  
"Cold? She is alright? Need medicine? I’m going to her house now! Thank you for telling me Takamina-san!"  
Takamina laughed. Surely Mayuyu will be better very quickly with her Yamapi taking care of her.  
She was worried about the younger and always looked to the window to see if they were already near home.  
Mayu woke up feeling tired and with all the evils from the flu. But also felt something refreshing on her forehead. She touched it and knew that was a towel. She also noted a humidifier in her room, she couldn’t remember having placed it there.  
She felt confused because the last thing she remember was coming home with Takamina.  
A few minutes later the door opened revealing a worried Yamapi. Which left her with wide eyes.  
"Tomohisa?" her tone of voice was louder, but felt her throat hurt.  
"You woke up! Feel better?" He smiled.  
" Ah. Hm… I think ..."  
"Let me see your temperature."  
Yamapi interrupted her and sat on the bed, where Mayu was already seated. He leaned the torso of his hand on his forehead, then on her. And Mayu felt her face getting hotter with the touch, not because of fever.  
Yes, Mayu couldn’t breathe.  
"Hot!” He said worried. Yamapi put the palms of his hands on the cheeks of Mayu and felt her head leaned on the touch. And then he knew. Yamapi chuckled.  
"I need to know your actual temperature Mayuyu!"  
"B-but that's my actual temperature." crossed his arms .  
Yamapi couldn’t stop laughing.  
" Okay, although your pink cheeks, I think your temperature decreased since yesterday."  
Mayu doen’t know what to do, as every time she is with Yamapi. And just covered her face with her hands angrily.  
"You need to take the medication and eat a little."  
Slowly she lowered her hands when she could calm down.  
"Tomohisa ... But, why did you and how did you know I was sick and where is Takamina and..." Her eyes widened. "What medication?"  
"Takamina-san sent me a message saying you were sick. She brought you up and then I came. I sent you a message inviting you to go out."  
Mayu was with open mouth to speak, but Yamapi interrupted again.  
"And I'm here because ..." He approached the girl. "I want to take care of you.”  
And kissed her forehead, leaving her again silenced and with wide eyes. Tomohisa was with that smile that he always gives when he do something that makes him embarrassed. That always made her chest warm. In the absence of another word.  
" Hm... " She covered her face again. She couldn’t stop thinking about how much the older is adorable.  
Yamapi smiled again and touched Mayu’s hand to get them out of her face, putting them on the thighs of the girl. "I'll take the medication. Don’t expect to escape."  
Mayu watched Yamapi leave her room and laid down, pulling the blanket up to her head. Not that she was like a child who don’t want medicine, but it’s not pleasant. And the symptoms of the sickness were already annoying. Although thinking about the fact that the medicine can quickly improve her to get back to work, makes it less suffered. What a drama ... And she talked about the medicine, Yamapi should think of her as a child... She tightened her grip on the blanket.  
"Take this water and the tablet, it will make you feel better." Yamapi interrupted her thoughts, entering the room with said objects. He sae the girl all covered and laughed. The scene was funny.  
He came over and was taking the blanket from Mayu, but she held more.  
"Mayu you look like me when I don’t want to get out of bed in the morning."  
Nothing happened (that he had seen) then added: "I think it's my fault, too much influence mine, I will have to create distance?"  
At the same moment Mayu raised brutally shouting "Eh? No!” with fear on her face.  
"Just kidding, I'll never do that." He stared at the younger eyes and she felt lost in his black eyes. Those that almost dissapeared when he smiled.  
"Now take it, you will no longer hide under the blanket."  
Yamapi grabbed the blanket from the bed and threw it on his back, holding the ends. She was staring at him and started laughing without remembering to put her hand in her mouth to cover it.  
"Haaai. " Mayu drink the medicine with the water. Yamapi pretended to be angry , but was happy to have made her laughed like that, even sick, she was shining.  
"You're laughing at me but look like me with the blanket is better to hide just to not have to take medicine." He pouted.  
Mayu's smile fell. "But I haven’t hided to not take medicine..."  
Yamapi raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to keep talking.  
But Mayu didn’t want to say that she didn’t want to look like a child. Her pride was bigger. And just saying it would make her a child. She looked at her hands But it was Yamapi, so she joined all the courage she had.  
"I hate that you find me..."  
"Hm?” Yamapi tried to encourage .  
“...childish.”  
"Eh? How can I find you childish Mayuyu? You aren’t a child, because you need to take care of my childishness. " He laughed of himself.  
"But you're the one taking care of me Tomohisa."  
"And I will always care, so take care of me too." And another bright smile appeared on his face.  
Every word in that sentence took Mayu’s heart in surprise and she felt like she would explode. He said he would stay with her forever. An inexplicable happiness washed over her body and she couldn’t control her as she rose from the position she was sitting and wrapped Yamapi’s body with her arms, hugging tight.  
He was surprised and didn’t know what to do, until he returned the embrace, stroking her long black hair.  
The last thing Mayu wanted was to drop the hug. It was the best thing to hug and hold to herself the person she loved. Then she tightened the hug even more and buried her face in Yamapi’s chest.  
"Thank you."  
He smiled and stroked her back.  
Until her stomach growled and Yamapi gently pulled away with a smile. When he looked at Mayu, her face denounced how she was tired because of the flu.  
"I forgot I made soup, you're hungry."  
She was embarrassed because of her stomach, but she was really hungry.  
"Tomohisa’s soup? Is it good?" She was with a big smile. Of course she knew it was good. Mayu have eaten something done for him aleady. But even if not, it’s Tomohisa so it was better than anything in the World.  
"Of course it's good! And I know you would eat anyway." He had a playful smile on his face.  
He made Mayuyu’s cheeks pink again.  
He stuck his tongue and went for the kitchen. He would have to heat the soup, as it was so long waiting .  
Mayu was enjoying getting cold, she could have Tomohisa giving all the attention to her. She was smiling and feeling a fool, when she sneezed again.

Mayu was looking thoughtfully at the soup in front of her after Yamapi have brought it to her.  
"What? Something wrong?"  
He looked down, trying to find Mayu's eyes hidden behind her bangs.  
“Tomohisa." He lifted his head to look at him.  
" What?" He said gently.  
"When you get cold I'll be the first person you will call." She wanted to affirm it, but couldn’t leave out a "right?"  
He smiled. He didn’t know why she said it at this moment but he knew Mayu and how much she love him. "Sure."  
"I want to take care of you."  
Yamapi smiled. He knew.  
"Even more because I want Mayuyu taking care of me dressed as a nurse."  
"Hentai.”  
"Now eat the soup, If I heat it again, may miss its magnificent taste."  
Mayu laughed and took a spoonful. "Sure.”

Mayu woke the next day feeling better, her cold had almost disappeared. Her mother and sister had already arrived from the trip, looking very worried. Yamapi was gone before she wakes up because he had work. If he didn’t, he knew that she would swear him a lot.  
But she tried to remember the feeling she felt while sleeping. She didn’t remember when she slept because of her tiredness. But she was almost certain that was Tomohisa hugging her.


End file.
